I Don't Care About Him
by EmeraldAI
Summary: Tujuanku adalah menyakiti hati para lelaki, aku benci mereka, aku menyakiti puluhan laki-laki. Termasuk menyakiti Uchiha Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Tuhan adil, karena kini karma menimpaku. Oh ayolah, melihat pria yang kau cintai bersama gadis lain selalu di depan matamu itu sungguh menyakitkan/Summary is Hinata PO'V but Story is special NORMAL PO'V. DLDR! Warning Inside! Mind RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Don't Care About Him**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate T**

**Genre © Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Agast**

**Main Pairing © Sasuke X Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Niatku menyakiti hati para lelaki, aku benci mereka, aku menyakiti puluhan laki-laki. Termasuk menyakiti Uchiha Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Tuhan adil, karena kini karma menimpaku. Oh ayolah, melihat pria yang kau cintai bersama perempuan lain di depan matamu! Terlebih pemuda itu terlihat sengaja membuatmu terbakar cemburu. Ah, baiklah aku menyerah, aku hanya bisa bersabar untuk ini. Summary is Hinata PO'V but Story is special Normal PO'V

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read/Don't Like Don't Review, OOC, My First Fic SH, Type AU, Ending SasuHina, No Comment or protes about pair, Mind RnR?

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"_Ma-mama?"_

_Sosok gadis kecil yang baru menempati bangku kelas enam SD itu berlari kearah sosok wanita dengan memar di sekujur tubuhnya setelah sosok pria yang memukulinya pergi. Gadis kecil itu hanya mampu menangis, ketika melihat ibunya terluka. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan dia sudah di suguhi dengan pemandangan mengerikan itu._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Mama baik-baik saja." Ucap wanita itu seraya membelai lembut rambut hitam panjang milik gadis bernama Hinata itu. _

"_Cih, mama selalu berkata seolah-olah aku tak mengerti apa-apa. Aku tau! Dan aku bukan gadis tersiksa delapan tahun silam!" _

_Hinata berucap dengan nada penuh penekanan, ia lalu membantu wanita itu untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, ketika melihat kondisi wanita dihadapannya itu. _

"_Ne, Hinata-chan. Mama seperti ini, karena laki-laki. Jadi, dengarkan kata-kata mama ya nak."_

"…"

"_Jangan pernah mempercayai mulut mereka, hukum mereka nak." _

.

.

.

.

"Hahh…hah…hah."

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan mimpi dua tahun lalu. Gadis itu nampak mengusap dadanya pelan ketika merasakan jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ia lalu membawa kedua tangannya menuju kepalanya, ia memijat pelan kedua pelipisnya ketika tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah ingatan memaksa masuk ke dalam pikirannya—dan berhasil.

Gadis itu baru menyadari satu hal, dia ingat. Ia ingat pernah memiliki sebuah janji dengan ibunya. Dan bodohnya, ia melupakan itu semua. Ia lupa dengan penderitaan seorang wanita yang selalu di sakiti oleh para lelaki brengsek. Ya semua laki-laki itu brengsek, dan janjinya adalah menghancurkan hati setiap laki-laki.

Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang merasuk dalam batinnya, seperti sebuah tameng kuat yang mengurung segala macam perasaan dalam dirinya. Ia tak mengerti itu, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya pada salah satu pemuda yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba saja memudar, ia jadi ingin pemuda itu yang menjadi pemuda pertama yang merasakannya.

Hinata segera mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ia lalu mengirim email pada salah satu nomor di ponselnya. Hanya dua kata namun bisa berdampak sebuah kehancuran. Setelah itu dia menekan tombol _send_, hatinya serasa berbunga-bunga ketika melihat pesannya telah terkirim pada sang kekasih.

"Ah, gomen kaa-san. Aku lupa dengan janjiku dulu, dan sepertinya aku sudah cukup bersenang-senang." Ucap Hinata seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Hinata merasakan sebuah perasaan asing yang megekang seluruh perasaannya.

—_Tanpa ia sadari, pribadi miliknya berubah hanya dalam satu malam._

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah awal musim gugur dengan anginnya yang dingin berhembus menusuk kulit, sensasi yang begitu tidak menyenangkan ketika merasakan dingin merasuk tubuh setiap kali angin berhembus sekalipun kau telah memakai jaket yang cukup hangat. Namun sebuah peristiwa di sebuah jalanan yang di penuhi bunga Sakura lebih menyakitkan di banding terkena angin musim gugur.

Sosok gadis berambut indigo dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya tengah menatap dingin sosok pemuda yang menatap sendu kearahnya. Pemuda itu memegang erat tangan miliknya seakan enggan melepaskan gadis itu untuk pergi darinya.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sifatmu berubah hanya dalam satu malam! Hahaha, katakan kau tadi hanya bercanda. Aku benar kan? kau hanya bercanda? Jawab aku!" Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan gadis itu. Ia berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis yang di hadapannya ini terkena gangguan otak sehingga sifatnya berubah hanya dalam semalam.

—_Namun, anggapan itu harus musnah ketika gadis itu menghentakkan kasar tangannya._

Gadis bernama Hinata itu berbalik pergi seraya menampilkan sebuah seringai yang sama sekali tak pernah ia tampilkan. Hah, ia suka dengan dirinya yang sekarang, ini begitu menyenangkan—pikirnya dalam hati.

"Huh? Kau tak percaya? Ini aku Naruto, aku Hinata yang saat ini menjadi mantan kekasihmu. Aku benar-benar serius soal tentang kita putus, sejak beberapa jam lalu." Ucap gadis itu seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempat kenangan menyenangkan baginya. Namun, kenangan pahit bagi Naruto.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap sedih kearahnya. Ia benar-benar tak tau apa yang merasuki pikiran gadis yang kini menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia merasakan ada hal berbeda dari gadis itu, ada sesuatu yang mengekang hatinya. Tapi, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

'Aku akan melupakanmu, jika memang itu jalan yang kau pilih—Hinata.'

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan riang di trotoar. Beberapa orang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh ketika melihat senyuman yang tak biasa di keluarkan oleh seorang Hyuuga sepertinya. Namun, ada beberapa orang yang menyapanya dengan sapaan hangat dan dibalas olehnya dengan sapaan yang sama hangatnya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan. Waahh, sepertinya kau terlihat riang sekali." Ucap seorang wanita penjaga toko permen coklat yang biasa ia kunjungi. Wanita itu sangat tau dengan segala macam kebiasaan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Namun ia merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan gadis itu, ia seperti bukan Hyuuga Hinata seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ohayou Obaa-san, aku beli permen coklat deretan ini." Ucap Hinata seraya menunjuk kearah salah satu deretan permen coklat favoritnya. Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa hidupnya tak akan sempurna tanpa memakan permen coklat hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Anehnya, ia sudah sebulan ini tak memakan permen coklat karena ia dalam masa diet.

Meskipun ia sadar, selama apapun ia melakukan diet. Ia tak akan pernah bisa lebih kurus dari sekarang. Oh, mungkin disini Hinata yang tak terlalu peka, kalau dada dan pinggulnya memang besar. Jadi, percuma saja dia diet toh yang sedikit mengecil hanya pinggang dan perutnya.

"Seperti biasa Hinata-chan selalu membeli banyak—nah ini pesanannya." Wanita itu memberikan pesanan permen coklat milik Hinata. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan antusias seraya memberikan sejumlah uang, namun wanita itu menolak uang yang diberikan gadis itu.

"Obaa-san?"

"Bayar setengahnya saja. Hihihi, anggap saja ini hadiah untuk acara dietmu setiap bulan." Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika mendengarkan ucapan wanita paruh baya itu. Bagaimana mungkin pemilik toko itu tau dia selalu diet setiap beberapa bulan sekali. Itu memalukan, pikirnya.

"A-arigatou." Ucap Hinata seraya menerima bungkusan penuh permen itu. Setelahnya gadis itu menerima uang kembalian, ia segera berlari keluar dari toko. Ia sungguh malu ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa acara rutinnya setiap beberapa bulan sekali, diketahui oleh orang lain.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju apartemennya dengan sebungkus penuh permen yang dibelinya. Ia memang sengaja membeli banyak sekali permen karena, yeah—siapa yang tidak tau jika gadis manis berambut indigo itu adalah penggila permen. Tentu saja kulkasnya tak akan pernah absen dengan benda berwarna coklat, putih dan warna lain sesuai dengan rasanya. Kecuali jika ia dalam masa berdiet karena menurutnya perutnya terlalu gendut akibat memakan permen terlalu banyak. Sejujurnya ia benci melakukan hal itu.

Gadis itu telah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia segera merogoh kunci yang berada di sakunya. Gadis itu nampak kesusahan dengan permen-permennya belum lagi dengan kunci yang entah mengapa menyebalkan karena sendari tadi ia tak menemukan apapun di sakunya.

"Biar kubantu nona."

Hinata nampak sedikit kaget dengan sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. Kedua mata _amethystnya _menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah darah yang tengah menatap teduh dirinya dengan mata _hazelnya_. Ia mengenal pemuda itu, ia Sasori—pemuda yang dikenalnya beberapa bulan lalu setelah ia menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Bahkan pemuda di hadapannya ini pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya, namun ia menolah karena ia sudah memiliki Naruto—dan sepertinya, Sasori masih mencintainya sampai saat ini.

"Ah, arigatou." Hinata berucap seraya merogoh saku jaketnya. Dan akhirnya, kunci yang ia cari bisa ia dapatkan. Sebenarnya lebih bisa dibilang kartu dibanding kunci. Karena apartemennya memiliki sistem kartu bukan kunci.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk ketika pintu apartemen miliknya telah terbuka setelah ia menunjukkan kartu kepemilikan pada sebuah alat sensor di sebelah pintu.

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu mengikuti langkah gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu seraya membawa sebungkus barang yang entah apa isinya. Mungkin gadis itu baru saja melakukan belanja bahan pangannya sehari-hari. Hinata memang memutuskan hidup sendiri ketika ia kelas satu SMA, ia memilih untuk lepas dari keluarga yang _broken home_. Kedua orang tuanya memutuskan bercerai, itu yang ia dengar dari Hinata.

"Arigatou Sasori-kun. Letakkan di meja saja, aku yang akan menatanya." Ucap Hinata sedikit memperbesar volume suaranya karena ia berada di dalam kamar untuk mengganti pakaian.

Sasori mengikuti kata-kata gadis itu, ia meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja yang biasa digunakan Hinata untuk membuat teh, kopi, jus, dan minuman lain yang tidak berakohol.

Sasori menatap heran kearah bungkusan itu, entah mengapa ia menebak-nebak itu bukan persediaan makanan sehari-hari. Rasa penasaran timbul dalam hatinya, ia lalu membuka bungkusan itu, untuk melihat isi dibalik kertas coklat yang membungkusnya.

Ketika ia berhasil melihat isinya, Sasori tak mampu menahan tawanya. Ia tak menyangka jika isi bungkusan itu adalan berbagai macam permen dengan rasa dan bentuk yang berbeda. Bahkan ada yang besar dengan bentuk batangan. Astaga, Hinata yang sebenarnya, ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika gadis itu maniak permen. Tidak heran jika gadis itu selalu melakukan diet setiap beberapa bulan sekali dalam waktu dua bulan penuh.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Tawa Sasori meledak ketika melihat isi bungkusan itu. Pemuda itu tak menyadari aura mengerikan yang berada di ambang pintu. Hinata, mentap kesal kearah Sasori, berani-beraninya ia melihat isinya. Tapi, ini juga karena kebodohannya dengan menitipkan isi bungkusan itu pada pemuda itu.

"Kau mengintip isinya!" Hinata segera berlari dan merebut bungkusan berisi macam-macam permen dengan rasa yang berbeda itu. Aaah, ini sungguh memalukan—ucapnya dalam hati.

"BWAHAHAHAHA—aku tak menyangka, jika—jika kau…hahahaha. Kau, maniak dengan benda mengerikan itu. HAHAHAHA." Sasori tetap saja tertawa tanpa mengindahkan tatapan sengit gadis itu.

Hinata hanya mendengus sebal ketika mendengarkan ucapan Sasori yang dianggapnya menghina permen-permen kesayangannya. Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan pemuda itu, ia lalu berjalan menuju lemari es dan menata permen-permen miliknya.

Sasori yang menyadari dirinya diabaikan, segera mengikuti Hinata. Ia lalu mengintip lemari es milik gadis itu, dan benar dugaannya. Bahkan Hinata sengaja membeli lemari es kecil khusus untuk koleksi benda-benda yang dianggapnya mengerikan itu. Astaga, bahkan gadis itu memiliki deretan coklat ternama asal Eropa, yang baru habis setengahnya.

"Aku tau kau sedang melakukan diet, karena itu coklat-coklat ternama milikmu masih ada setengah." Ucap Sasori dengan nada mengejek. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam seraya menata coklat-coklat miliknya.

"Hei, kau marah? Aku hanya bercanda bodoh!" Ucap Sasori berusaha menarik perhatian Hinata yang tengah kesal. Pemuda itu tau jika gadis itu tengah marah dengan wajahnya yang lucu. Padahal, ia tau betul jika kini Hinata sudah menjadi siswi kelas sebelas, tapi tetap saja perilakunya selalu seperti anak berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Itu salahmu dan berhentilah menyebutku bodoh!" Hinata berucap dengan nada penuh penekanan. Setelahnya ia berdiri dan menutup pintu lemari es khusus miliknya. Gadis itu menuangkan segelas penuh air mineral ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasori seraya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lembut. Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, bukan perasaan cinta—tapi sebuah perasaan dendam dalam hatinya. Yah, Sasori akan menjadi korbannya yang kedua.

—"_Jangan pernah mempercayai mulut mereka, hukum mereka."—_

Sekelebat ia juga bisa mendengar sebuah suara wanita yang berdengung dalam pikirannya. Itu suara ibunya, sosok wanita yang menderita selama sepuluh tahun hanya karena sosok lelaki. Ya, ia harus membalaskan semuanya pada setiap lelaki, menegaskan bahwa wanita juga bisa lebih dibanding lelaki. Manusia dengan _gender_ laki-laki hanya akan menyakiti hati perempuan.

—_Jadi, apa alasan wanita tidak bisa menyakiti hati lelaki. Ia rasa, sakit juga harus dibalas dengan sakit._

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kau menraktirku makan _Yakini-Q_, aku lapar."

Sasori hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar permintaan kekanak-kanakan gadis itu. Ia hanya mengangguk setuju, karena ia sendiri juga belum memakan apapun pagi ini. _Yeah,_ apa salahnya menuruti permintaan gadis yang ia cintai kan. Dan mendengar kabar angin dari teman terdekat Naruto, Hinata telah putus dengan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu. Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus baginya.

Sasori sama sekali tak menyadari sebuah senyuman penuh arti terukir di wajah manis Hinata. Gadis itu memiliki sebuah rencana menyakitkan untuk Sasori, ia ingin semua lelaki merasakannya—merasakan setiap penderitaan yang wanita alami, hanya itulah tujuannya. Hati miliknya yang selalu lembut, telah tertutup oleh sebuah topeng baja. Hingga kini yang terlihat hanyalah, Hinata yang berbeda.

'Akan kuhancurkan setiap hati para lelaki lebih hancur dibanding mereka menghancurkan perasaan para wanita.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Yap, salam kenal untuk para SasuHina Lovers. Mungkin, ini adalah kalipertama Straw mencoba membuat pair lain selain SasuSaku dan pair yang ada Sakura di dalamnya. Hohohoho, Straw hanya kepikiran untuk bikin Hinata sebagai peran utama. Karena dalam fic ini Hinata pantes jadi peran utama dibanding Sakura. Dan Straw berniat bikin fic ini dengan alur lambat, jadi jangan bosen dengan alurnya yang rada bikin greget nantinya.

Sasuke disini belum keluar perannya wkwkwkwk, untuk menghindari kebanyakan _flashback_ jadinya Straw bikin awalannya dulu. Mungkin dua chapter lagi Sasuke baru keluar perannya XD

Meski Straw juga author yang selalu bikin fic tentang Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi, jujur Straw sendiri gak mihak manapun kok. Yang Straw tau, menulis adalah hobi tanpa berdasarkan pairing dll. Dan kebetulan, kali ini Straw butuh peran Hinata. Mungkin diawal ini keliatan Hinatanya evil ya? Wkwkwkwkwk, entar aja diliat di tengah-tengahnya, karena ini masih bener-bener belum ada ceritanya. Masih belum ketahuan detail kenapa Hinata bisa berubah dalam waktu semalam.

Oke, cukup curcolnya. Straw bingung -_- bikin fic incest #duhKetahuanMesumnya. Enaknya SasuHina apa SasoSaku, #garuk2Kepala. Hadehhhh… ini perang batin.

Dan sekali lagi Straw gak nerima protes dari SSL atau SH -_- capek diprotes masalah pair, alur, dll yang menurut Straw bener2 gak penting. Kecuali kalo tata bahasa yang kurang bener ^_^ itu Straw bisa terima2 aja.

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review atau langsung PM. Dan yang gak suka fic ini silahkan tekan back dan gak perlu review oke?.

**Salam Hangat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gheralda Citra Prameswari **_

_**Surabaya, 1 Maret 2014 **__(16:34)_

**Arigatou ^^**


End file.
